The present invention relates to a hand tool and lamp arrangement, and more particularly to such a hand tool and lamp arrangement in which the lamp assembly can be taken away from the tool handle for use as a hand torch light independently.
A variety of hand tool and lamp combination devices have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These hand tool and lamp combination devices commonly comprise a hollow tool handle, and a lamp circuit assembly installed in the tool handle. The lamp circuit assembly comprises a bulb, a battery, switch means, metal contact plates, and conductors. By means of operating the switch means, the bulb is turned on/off. These conventional hand tool and lamp combination devices are functional, however they are still not satisfactory in function. The drawbacks of these conventional hand tool and lamp combination devices are outlined hereinafter.
1. Complicated structure and manufacturing process:
The separated design of the tool handle and the complicated structure of the lamp circuit assembly greatly complicate the fabrication of the related moldings, and increase the manufacturing cost of the combination device. Because a number of parts are used, the assembly process as well as the inventory control are complicated.
2. Low structural strength:
Because the tool handle is a separated design, the connecting area between parts is less strong, and the tool handle tends to be broken by an impact.
3. Limited application purpose:
Because the bulb, battery, metal contact plates and conductors of the lamp circuit assembly are directly fastened to the inside of the tool handle, the lamp circuit assembly cannot be separated from the tool handle for use independently.